Residents of the Land of Light
This article is about the race, if you were looking for the being, see Ultraman. '' '' Ultramen are a race that are responsible of the formation of the Space Garrison and live on Planet Ultra. There are many Ultramen in other universes, each with different origins. History The Ultramen weren't always supernatural Soldiers, they were once perfectly normal Humans, living on a planet located in Nebula M78. However one day their sun went out leaving the planet in darkness, not giving up hope that worlds greatest minds toiled for an unknown amount of time until the created a solution: an artificial sun called the Plasma Spark. On the day that it wasturned on the planet was flooded with light. However there were unexpected side effects, the people of the land of light became beings of light as they began to change into strange silver beings that could manipulate energy. The race had a strong sense of justice, believing their where given the power of Ultra for a reason they created the Space Garrison, an organization that enforces freedom and peace through out the known universe. As they battle evil across the stars, more evil minded races began to see them as a threat and began to work to destroy them, such as the people of Barbarou, Temperor and Baltan. The greatest threat to the Land of Light came from a being called Emperor, who with an army of monster and aliens, attacked the Land of Light in an event known as the Ultra War. Though the Land of Light was conquered, the Ultras fought back and reclaimed their homeworld. The hero of this conflict was the Ultra named Ken, who dueled the Emperor in a battle that left both with matching wounds and forced the emperor to retreat for thirty thousand years. After that, the next great threat to the Ultras came from within, a young and powerful Ultra named Belial broke the laws of the Ultras and attempted to steal energy from the Plasma Spark for himself. For this crime he was burned by the Plasma Spark itself and exiled by his fellow Ultras but he returned a dark mockery of an Ultra warrior. Fused with Alien Reiblood and weilding the Giga Battlizer, he marched with his hundred monster army on the Land of Light with the intention of destroying everything only to be bested by Ultraman King himself who locked him away forming the Space prison and sealing his weapon in the Valley of Flames in the Monster Graveyard. Since then the Ultras have known relative peace as they continued their never ending battle against evil. Other Ultras Not all Ultras had the same origin of the ones form the Land of Light. In other universes, other Ultras come to existence in different ways. Ultraman Noa was created from a supernova, is probably considered a god by many races in that universe, and is incredibaly powerful. Ultraman Tiga is from a group of giants of light from millions of years in the past who lived on Earth in a colony from an alternate Land of Light. Later his successor Ultraman Dyna would come protect the Alternative Earth in modern times after him. Ultraman Gaia is an ultra seen in a strange dimension, and came to this universe thanks to Gamu who encountered him after an experiment to contact the will of the Earth. Ultraman Agul appeared as light form a water tank after another experiment to communicate with the earth's will. Characteristics Ultramen are beings of light whose natural size is always that of a giant (the average adult is usually between 150 and 200 feet tall). They are usually red and silver (although several color variations have been seen in recent years) with yellow almond-shaped dome eyes (although there are exceptions to both the shape and color) and various abilities, most notably to fire energy beams from various positions of crossed hands. Their primary weakness (in the Showa universe and a few other, this weakness is not aboslute for Ultras of other universes) is a limited power supply, meaning that they cannot stay in giant form for long, usually no longer than three to five minutes. Ultras are beings of light and therefore feed on light but Earth's atmosphere naturally filters out most of the light that hits it, dwindling their energy supply. This is marked by a light, usually on their chest, sometimes on their forehead, called the Color Timer or Warning Light. It generally starts at blue, turns red and begins to blink with increasing frequency as the Ultra's power dwindles. At this point the Ultra has a few options; find a way to finish the batlle as soon as possible, leave the Earth's atmosphere to recharge, revert to human form or risk certain death. An Ultraman does not have this issue in space and some series say that the problem is that the Earth's atmosphere is so badly polluted, regardless they can survive much longer in space where unfiltered sunlight reaches them, thus there is no time limit in space or on planet lacking Earth like qualities. To counter this time limit and an Ultra will almost always gain a human form or merge with a host. If the host was recently killed then the Ultras powers will revive them as they share a lifeforce with the Ultra. Another thing of note, is the Ultras are appearantly difficult to permanently kill, numerous times an Ultra has died only to be revived by another member of their species. Also a large amount of energy seems to revive them, usually supplied by their human allies, even when competely destroyed, such as Mebius who was killed by Alien Emperor and revived shortly thereafter by the life energy and bonds with his friends. Several Ultras have been killed in the Showa universe only to be revived 'in the nick of time' by another member of their species. Powers and Abilities *Spacium Ray: All if not most Ultras can fire this beam or a variation of the spacium ray in from a crossed hand position in either a T, L or even X style. There are other ways in which a beam can be fired like a simple outstretched hand or from a jewel on their forehead, etc. Though each beam varies in power, the basic spacium ray and all other types are powerful enough to destroy the average monster in one shot. *Strength: All Ultras have super strength which is not usually seen unless they are at human size. They can easily lift monsters their own size and larger over their heads and throw them, it should be noted that the punches and kicks from Ultras have caused monsters immune to conventional weaponry to stumble and show physical pain. For all their strength, they are weakened by Earth like atmospheres and cannot exert all of their vast strength in such an environment or they will quickly run out of energy, thus all memebers of the Space Garrison are trained to pace themselves. *Flight: All Ultras can fly under their own power, this ability is perhaps the lease stressful one the have. They can also been known to fly interstaller or even intergalactic distances. *Mental Abilities: All Ultras have the power or potential for telepathy even between solar systems, but some are trained to use a form of telekinesis called Ultra Willpower. *Barriers: Ultras can erect energy barriers to protect themselves from enemy fire. *Light Powers: Ultras being beings of light, can manipulate it for various effects, from missile strength energy blasts, cell alterating beams, a burning aura to incinerate a latch on foe, energy constructs etc. Their limit is only to the individuals traning and experience. *Ultra Signs: a form of long distance travel using their light powers appears as a series of alien characters made of light, usually only other Ultras can see them but some aliens and monster can also see them and replicate.destroy them. *Outer Space Adaption; Ultras can survive in space, in fact they are more at home there than in earth's atmosphere since there is no oxygen to filter out light and weaken them. As such they are stronger in space or on none earth like planets than here where their energy is quickly used up. They can also survive underwater as they do not breath. *WormHoles: Ultras can create worm holes to travel the vast distances of space under reasonable time. *Size Alteration: Ultras can change their size from giant to microscopic and anything inbetween, some can even enlarge themselves beyond their regular size. *Energy merging: An Ultra can share their life energy with a human, fusing the two into one being, which transforms into ultra form using a device. This also can revive a recently killed person, though they will require the Ultra's energy to survive since their life force is gone. *Speak: All Ultras are originally can't speak. Due to his disabilities. But sometimes they may speak each others. *Human Mimic: An Ultra may simply take on a human form, though this body works on the same principle as a host body, it also shares any injuries with the Ultra form and vice versa. *Transformation Item: Humans serving as the host to an Ultra require a method to transform into their counterpart. Since humans do not have any special abilities of their own they require a transformation item. Examples would be the Beta Capsule, Ultra Eye, Ultra Badge, Reflasher. This also rule also appplies to Ultras in human form, the only known exception is Ultraman Jack who transforms at will. Gallery Yullian,Hikari among Ultramen.png|Ultraman Hikari and Yullian. Many Ultramen can be seen here. Ultramen1.png|Many Ultramen at the Coliseum Ultramen2.png|Taro along many Ultramen Ultramen3.png|Ultramen training at the Coliseum Ultramen4.png|Ultramen at the Land of Light Category:Ultras